Tell Me About It Stud
by dana-maru1
Summary: COMPLETE! Jack and Sue are sent undercover again, as a newlywed couple in the hope of solving a case. Lucy and Tara plan a Halloween party at Jack and Sue's temporary residence... Please RR!
1. Undercover Again

Monday, October 25th 2004

The Bullpen, 9am

The team had only been in the bullpen for an hour, but had already grown bored. Jack and Bobby were tossing a football back and forth to one another, D was on the phone to Donna and Myles was clearing out his desk for the umpteenth time while Sue, Lucy and Tara were having a very animated conversation. Though, about what, the guys didn't know as it was in ASL. Jack managed to pick up snippets here and there and got the gist that they were discussing something to do with Halloween.

"Agents, I have a new case for you."

Ted Garrett's voice boomed in the bullpen, causing the whole team to turn around. All except Sue, who only looked up after noticing that everyone else, was looking at whoever was at the door. They all stared at their supervisor, waiting for more information.

"There have been a string of murders in Arlington over the past week. DC Police Department has been handling it until now, but they're getting nowhere so it's been passed on to the Bureau." He surveyed the room's occupants, who were still watching him intently and continued, "all of the victims were newly married when they were killed and so far we've got nothing to go on. Jack, I want you and Sue to go undercover again."

He gave Jack the copy of the case files, and made his way to the exit. Before he was in the hall, he stopped at the door to say,

"I now pronounce you man and wife, _again_."

"Woohoo!" Came Bobby's enthusiastic reply to the news.

"I'll have you arrested for bigamy, mister." Tara chimed in, still keeping up the charade from the Callahan and Merced case.

**Ahh, our favorite undercover couple back in action!" This came from Lucy, who was _still_ trying to set them up.**

Jack and Sue both rolled their eyes and took a seat at Jack's desk to go over the details of their latest undercover identities. After half an hour of reading case files, Jack and Sue informed the team that they were going home to pack.

"Yes, you should get a move on, if you're going to organize a Reception party since we didn't get an invite to the last one."

"Sorry Myles, the wedding was last week, maybe next time."

"Well, you'll just have to make sure we get invited to your Halloween party then, Sue."

"Only if you set it up." She smiled at her best friend who raised an eyebrow; "well it _was_ your idea!"

"Fine, I'm sure Tara and I can come up with something."

And with that settled, the 'newlyweds' left to pack, leaving Lucy and Tara to discuss their plans for the party, which they did through Instant Messenger to avoid the guy's eavesdropping.

****

Wanna know what they have planned fro the Halloween party? Well, you know what to do then - leave a review!


	2. Planning the Party

_Wow, I never realized just how many Sue Thomas F.B.Eye fans were out there, thank you all for your kind reviews so far! What was it like meeting Deanne, _Providencelover?

* * *

_Monday, October 25th 2004_

_The Bullpen_

The two women were typing messages to each other as if their lives depended on it. Bobby watched them, bewildered and was about to ask what they had in mind but was met with a glare from Lucy.

Lola: So what exactly have you got in mind?

Luce: I was thinking something along the lines of... some sort of theme.

Lola: What type of theme exactly?

Luce: I dunno...

Lola: How about famous couples?

Luce: Nah that's too common. We should do something different.

Lola: A but this _will_ be different.

Lucy looked up from her computer and gave Tara a quizzical look, before turning her attention back to the computer screen.

Luce: Okay, I'm listening... or should I say reading?

Lola: Well, I'm thinking that _we_ get to pick the couples...

Luce: And?

Lola: And, well we write the guy's names on paper, and put them in a hat... Or something and do the same with the girl's. Then we pick a slip of paper each but we're not allowed to know who's our partner until Halloween night.

Luce: Great idea!! Except... we should make sure Sue and Jack get paired.

Lola: Still playing matchmaker? :oP Just kidding, sounds good. Now we have to think of famous couples. Hmm... how about Elvis and Priscilla?

Luce: Perfect for Bobby, if he gets it! What about Sonny and Cher?

Lola: Great! And Clark Kent and Lois Lane?

Luce: Yes! And hmm... Mulder and Scully?

Lola: That shouldn't be too difficult but yeah!

Luce: And last, but not least, I think we should have Jack and Sue dress as Sandy and Danny!

Tara burst out laughing, earning her odd looks from Bobby, D and Myles.

"That is absolutely genius!"

"What is?" the Aussie asked of them

"Um... nothing!"

"Yeah right Lucy, spill."

"Actually, I don't think I will."

"Oh, come on Sheila!"

"You'll find out as soon as Jack and Sue get back - speak of the devils!"

She said the last part, as she spotted the pair reentering the bullpen.

"Did I hear someone talking about us?" Jack enquired.

"We were just talking about what Lucy and I came up with for the Halloween party."

"Yeah, so gather round guys. And don't say one word!"

They did as they were told, and Lucy held out a tin with the pieces of paper for the guys. One by one, they picked out their half of the famous couples. Then Tara let Luce pick one from her tin, and she took hers, leaving one at the bottom for Sue.

"Okay, the names you've got are all one half of a famous couple. You are not to reveal your identity until the party, you'll know who your partner is then, and not before. Now D and Bobby, I've kept two names out for Donna and Darcy, though I don't know if they'll actually be paired with you on the night, since I don't know what names you've got. And _I_ will be telling them who they're dressing as, _and_ they'll be sworn to secrecy so don't even try to get it out of them!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Both Bobby and D saluted Tara at the same time, laughing.

The famous couples went forgotten for the rest of the day while the team helped Jack and Sue move into their new house.


	3. Agent Down!

Monday, October 31st 2004

'Jack and Sue's House'

The rest of the week had passed uneventfully. No attempts were made on Jack's or Sue's lives and no other newly weds had turned up dead. Now, the team were getting ready for the Halloween party at Jack and Sue's place. Well ... their undercover persona's house. Sue and Lucy were at their own apartment with Tara, Donna and Darcy whilst all the guys were over at the house Sue and Jack were sharing.

Lucy was dressed in a simple white dress; almost identical to one she'd seen Priscilla Presley pictured in. Donna emerged from Lucy's room next; wearing a brightly colored gown, which closely resembled something Bob Mackie himself would have created. It skimmed the floor, long and flowing but the midsection at the front - and back - was missing. Flicking back the long black wig, quite Cher-esque, the girls all giggled.

Darcy came out of the bathroom dressed in a simple dark suit, with her own notepad and pen in hand. Ironically, she had gotten the piece of paper with Lois Lane's name on it. Tara was dressed in her usual suit, though she was wearing an auburn wig and her FBI badge said she was Special Agent Dana Scully. And last, but most certainly not least was Sue. Her blonde hair was tightly curled, and instead of the poodle skirt and white cardigan, Lucy had talked her into the outfit Sandy wore at the _end_ of 'Grease', so she had on the tightest little black pants she'd ever seen. And a black leather jacket that barely reached her hips. She walked out of her bedroom, hips swaying, with a fake cigarette in her hand.

She blushed a deep shade of red at the stares from her friends, and headed toward the door.

"Ready to go?"

The rest of the girls followed behind with Lucy declaring that she hoped Jack didn't have another heart attack at the sight of Sue's costume!

---

Arriving at the house Jack and Sue were temporarily sharing, Bobby and Myles opened the door. Myles was dressed in his normal suit, like Tara, as he had picked out Fox Mulder's name. He was dressed in the same white suit he wore when he was undercover as an Elvis impersonator. Darcy looked rather... _unimpressed_ when she realized it was Lucy he was paired with, and not she. Her scowl deepened when she spotted Stanley, looking rather embarrassed to be dressed as Superman. _Just my luck, Bobby's Lucy's partner for the night and _I_ get stuck with Stanley, the computer nerd!_

Donna quickly spotted D, wearing flares and sporting a false moustache and longer hair. Sonny brought to life again for one last dance with Cher. Of course, that's just a figure of speech, D is very much alive.

They filtered into the living room, Sue at the last of the short line and watched Jack's jaw nearly hit the floor when he spotted 'Sandy'. The team noticed a similar reaction from Sue when she spotted Jack in his tight jeans and leather jackets. She blushed again as he stood staring at her open mouthed and, in perfect character said,

"Tell me about it... Stud."

Jack felt his knees go weak - well weaker than they were before - at the sound of her sultry voice.

"My, my, Jack Hudson speechless. Now _there's_ a sight I never thought I'd see."

Jack didn't reply he didn't trust his voice at that particular moment in time.

"Cat got your tongue, Sparky?"

Bobby making fun of him was one thing but ... _Myles?_ That was just weird!

"Shut up _Superman_, I'm packing Kryptonite."

"Uh-oh Myles, I think you hit a nerve!"

Jack's cheeks burned an even deeper red, if that were even possible, and signed to Sue

"_Wow! Sue you look beautiful."_

"What was that?" Bobby asked, still not very knowledgeable on his ASL beyond 'thank you', 'you're welcome' and 'sorry'.

"He told Sue that she looks beautiful!" Lucy answered, signing it again for him at the same time as saying it. Bobby's eyebrows almost disappeared under his Elvis quiff and he looked quite pleased.

"Damn, forgot you could read sign as well. " Was Jack's 'explanation', "I'll try to remember that in future..."

The rest of the gang just laughed, Lucy and Tara shared a knowing look, telling each other without words that their 'plan' was in motion.

The party was in full swing an hour later, half of the neighborhood had turned up dressed as various couples from movies and plays when a thunderstorm settled. As another clap of thunder sounded, the house plunged into darkness and it was difficult for anyone to see more than two feet in front of him or her. Jack and Sue, seemingly thinking the same thing, saw this as a good opportunity. But just as they were leaning closer, someone could be heard saying,

"Can't be a better time than now."

The voice sounded close, too close for comfort. Jack saw the man who had come dressed as Romeo come closer to them and grabbed his arm just as the gun fired.

At that precise moment, the lights chose to come back on and Lucy almost fainted at the sight before her - there was Jack clutching the guy's wrist with one arm and holding Sue up with the other. Bobby and D came up to them with handcuffs and led the perpetrator to D's car outside.

"SOMEONE CALL 911, I CAN'T FIND A PULSE!"

****

A/N: You have NO idea how much it kills me to do that. But, tell me, should she live or should she die? Not that you actually have a choice - it's already written, the final chapter will be up when I get some reviews. :oP


	4. Screw the Rules!

__

Tuesday, November 1st 2004

'George Washington Memorial Hospital'

Jack left in the ambulance with Sue, the screeching sirens drowned out the sound of his sobs as the tears streamed down his face. Doctors told the team that the bullet had narrowly missed Sue's heart, but had punctured her lung and she needed surgery to repair it. All night, Jack had stayed at her side, no matter who told him he needed rest, or how firmly he was told, he would not leave the ward. He didn't sleep, couldn't eat, he just sat there holding Sue's hand and talking to her. _This is stupid_, he thought_ She can't hear you, there's not point in talking._ Yet, he kept begging her to wake up.

In Sue's dream, Jack was standing bathed in white light, signing to her.

"_Sue, please, wake up. I'd do anything if you'd just wake up! You can't die on me, you just can't! I can't live my life without you in it. Life without you wouldn't be living. I just wish I'd gotten to tell you how I feel sooner. Sue... I."_

She chose that moment to wake up and tell him she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

"You- you could hear me?"

"Huh? Jack, you know I can't hear..."

"But.. how did you know what I was saying?"

She ignored his question, instead asking one of her own.

"What else were you going to say before I woke up?"

"I ... I was going to say I ..."

"You what?"

"I love you, Sue."

She sat bolt upright, exclaiming

"What?!"

He faltered, hesitating whether he should repeat it or not, well she didn't look like she wanted to hear it.

"I ... love you."

She stared at him for a minute or so then beckoned him closer to her, whispering "I love you too, Jack." in his ear before looking in his eyes, and closing the tiny space between their lips.

What she didn't know was that they had quite an audienceJack broke off the kiss when he heard cheers and applause from behind him, and both of them blushed deeply when they saw the rest of the team standing in the door. Their embarrassment turning to horror when they spotted Ted Garrett standing at the back. He wasn't smiling, in fact he looked quite peeved. Ted stepped to the front of the group of agents and with the sternest expression he could muster said,

"Hudson, Thomas!"

"Sir... I...we..."

"There is no need to explain Agent Hudson, it is very clear what just happened."

"Sorry about that, Sir, um...well, rules kinda flew out the window for a sec..."

He tried his best to continue glaring at them, but the corners of his mouth betrayed him and he ended up smiling - making Sue and Jack very confused indeed.

"Screw the rules, Hudson. It's about time! Just don't let it interfere with your work."

"We won't. Thank you, Sir!"

"Don't thank me, thank your colleagues, I thought they'd kill me if I didn't give my blessing!"

Jack and Sue looked at the rest of the team, who were now smiling sheepishly.

"I love you."

They told each other again, before closing in for another kiss.

**__**

THE END

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you though either way! Thanks for reading!


End file.
